Ice Skating
by Hunting Demons
Summary: "Sophie... Whatever happens to these lessons... Might I see you again?" Who knew she would take these words so seriously? One-shot


**I was thinking about going ice skating, and then I was thinking about Sophie and Gideon (Because they're one of my OTPs :D), so I decided to write a story about them ice skating. I don't think they had ice skating back then... but oh well.**

_"Sophie... Whatever happens to these lessons... might I see you again?"_

Sophie had never thought Gideon Lightwood would want to see her again. Her scar disfigured her right side of her face, and most people shied away from it. But Gideon hadn't. To her, it seemed that he had embraced it like a well known fact. He never seemed to be uncomfortable around her. If anything, he seemed more comfortable around her then anyone.

The carriage lurched forward, and Sophie grabbed the seat in front of her. She straightened up as the carriage stopped and Cyril opened the door, holding out his hand. "We've arrived Sophie."

"Thank you Cyril. I'll be back soon, no need to wait for me." she said politely.

"But how will-"

"I'm sure I'll find a way." Sophie said, wrapping her coat around her. "Thank you again Cyril." she said, and started to walk away. Snow flakes started to fall from the gray sky, and Sophie shivered. She should have brought a warmer coat.

"You look cold." Sophie nearly jumped out of her skin, and a warm laugh sounded behind her. Gideon Lightwood stepped out of the shadows with a small smile on his lips.

"Aren't you?" she asked, looking at his clothes. He wore a jacket over his normal London day clothes. Snowflakes were settling in his sandy blond hair, his cheeks slightly red. She could see the runes on his neck and hands, like black snakes underneath his skin.

Gideon shrugged. "No. It may not look like it, but this is very warm." he joked. "What about you? Are you cold Sophie?" he asked, his luminous green eyes searching her face. She felt a shiver go up her spine, and she wasn't sure if it was from the cold. Gideon smiled softly. "I think that answers my question." he said. Before Sophie could stop him, Gideon had shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and looked to him.

"But what about you? You'll be freezing!" Sophie protested.

"It's not very gentlemanly to let a woman freeze in the cold now is it?" he asked. Sophie didn't know what to say. She was confused as to what to say, and Gideon took Sophie's hand. He smiled and started to lead her down the street, passing the shops and people, until they reached a small park. It was empty, and the trees seemed to be suspended in time, covered in a blanket of snow. Sophie turned around and blinked. The people of London were just passing them by, as if they did not exist. One man was walking right in front of Sophie, and didn't even blink.

"It's glamoured." Sophie turned around. Gideon was holding something over his shoulder. "This whole park is. Gabriel told me about it. He said that in the summer, he used it for training with Father." A frown set on his lips, and Sophie felt pity for him. Benedict Lightwood was a wretched man, even a babe knew that.

"It must be beautiful in the spring." Sophie murmured, thinking about the flowers in bloom and the still water of the lake.

"Must be." Gideon said softly, staring right at Sophie. He blinked and handed her what he had been holding. It was a pair of skates. "Do you know how to skate Sophie?" he asked.

"I've never skated in my entire life." she admitted. "What about you?"

Gideon smiled. "Quite a few times. Always here." he said, taking out another pair of skates from a snow bank. He placed his next to him and bent down to lace her's up.

"No it's-"

"Fine." Gideon finished. Sophie bit her lip. She looked down at his sandy brown hair, filled with snow flakes. His red fingers looked numb from the cold, and she felt guilt rise in her stomach.

"At least take back your coat." Sophie said as he stood up. "What will Ms. Branwell tell your family when you've frozen to death?" she asked him.

"My father probably won't miss me. He only wants me here to give him secrets about Ms. Branwell. If he got the Institute, he would probably try to manipulate members of the Clave." he said bitterly. "Ms. Branwell should be head of the Institute. My father would not be fit to be head of it."

"Your father is a terrible man Gideon," Sophie agreed. "But do you really hate him that much?" she asked.

"I don't hate him Sophie." Gideon clarified. "I hate the things he's done to people. When people see me, they don't see Gideon Lightwood. They see Benedict Lightwood's son."

Sophie shook her head. "I see only you Gideon. I'll always see only you." she said quietly, her eyes meeting his. Her heart was hammering wildly against her chest, as if it was a caged bird. She took a step forward on her wobbly skates, and somehow managed to stay upright. Why was she doing this? "You're not your father, you're Gideon Lightwood."

Gideon smiled sadly, and his cold numb fingers went up to her chin, lifting it up slightly. "Thank you Sophie. Thank you." he whispered.

"You don't have to thank me." she replied softly. "I haven't done anything."

"Yes." he murmured, rubbing his thumb down her scar. He stopped moving his thumb by her lips, his green eyes like stars in the growing darkness. "Yes you have."

His lips were cold, cracked, but Sophie loved it. She loved the feeling of his lips against hers. His numb fingers felt like tiny feathers over her face, and she gently held onto his clothes as not to fall backwards. His touch sent sparks coursing through her entire body. Sophie felt his hands move down to her waist, as he pulled her closer to him. She moved her hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks. He pulled back very slightly, so his lips were a breath away. His breath came out in smokey puffs in the cold frigid air. Sophie swallowed, her heart beating wildly.

"I thought we came here to skate." she whispered between kisses. She felt Gideon's lips pull up in a small smile.

"We did." he said. "Then let us skate." he said, tying up his skates and stepping onto the ice. Even though he had said he'd only been here a few times, he looked beautiful on the ice. Beautiful and cold.

Sophie felt guilt build inside her again. "Please." she said, taking off the coat. Gideon stopped. "You look so cold Gideon. Could you please put it on?" she asked, holding it out in front of her.

Gideon skated in front of her and gently took the coat from her grasp. "As you wish Sophie." he said. Once he slipped the coat on, he took Sophie's fingers and gently led her onto the ice. She wobbled forward and she grasped onto his coat tightly. Sophie felt blood rush to her cheeks as Gideon chuckled softly and helped her straighten herself.

"It'll take time, but you will get used to it." he assured her. He held onto her hand lightly, and pulled her across the smooth surface of the frozen lake. Sophie held on for dear life as they glided across the ice. After a while, Gideon let go of her, and skated a short distance away from her. "Try to skate towards me." he said.

"But I don't-"

Gideon smiled softly. "It's alright Sophie. I'll catch you if you fall." he said. Sophie swallowed. She tried to remember how he had glided smoothly over the ice, and tried picking up her feet. It felt wrong somehow, and she wobbled forwards, her arms pinwheeling to catch her balance.

And then he was suddenly there. Gideon had caught her, so her face was pressed into his chest. He smelled like cold, ice, and snow. But underneath, there was something that smelled like London after it rained. Fresh, new, like clean clothes that had just been washed.

"I did say I was going to catch you, didn't I?" he asked, and Sophie could hear the amusement underneath the tone. Sophie blushed and straightened herself. "You did good Sophie. Just push off the ice more. Good, that's it..."

Soon Sophie was skating, not as well as Gideon, but it was something. If he slowed down his pace a little bit, she could keep up with him. Despite the fact that she kept falling over, and he had to catch her.

Gideon smirked once more as she caught her. "Do you fall over often Sophie?" he asked her.

Sophie felt her cheeks burn. "This is not the ground of London. This is ice, and it's slippery, so don't blame me." she said, almost teasingly. Gideon straightened her and smiled.

"It'd be much harder to catch you falling on the ground. You're not very clumsy." he said, his fingers tucking in a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Gideon." she said, shivers racing up her spine. Nobody, not even Master Jem, had made her feel this way. Did she love him? Did he love her? What was he thinking about? "Thank you, for all of this. Teaching me, I mean."

"You don't have to thank me Sophie." he said quietly. "I think that I still might have done all of this, even if my father had not made me come here." His green eyes searched her face, and they lingered on her lips for a short moment. "I think that I still would have done this all for you."

Her heart pounded inside of her like a drum. "I..." She was speechless. This person, this man, had taken the words from her mouth. What could she say? How could she reply? "I... I don't know what to say?" she said, laughing softly. "You've made me speechless Gideon Lightwood."

"I take that as good thing." he said, his lips twitching into a smile.

Sophie nodded. "It is a good thing." she said, and kissed him once more. She felt his lips twitch in amusement, and sighed inwardly as she felt his hands in her hair. She cupped his face and stumbled forward on the ice, bringing him down with her. Sophie felt embarrassed, but Gideon was laughing. She had never seen him laugh like this, just smiles and grins. This opened a whole new side to him.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" she asked him. Gideon shook his head, and pulled her close to him.

"With you, I could never be hurt Sophie." he said in her ear. "And I don't plan to lose you either."

Sophie smiled softly. "Don't worry. You won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
